Un chêne appelé Thorin Oakenshield
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: (SPOILERS THE HOBBIT 3 BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES) Bilbo n'a pas oublié ce gland, montré autrefois à Erebor et ramassé dans les territoires de Beorn. D'ailleurs, il ne l'oubliera jamais...


La terre se tassait doucement sous ses doigts tremblants. Le vent ne soufflait que très peu, mais assez pour danser doucement avec ses cheveux, qui, balayant d'un mouvement léger son visage, passait juste devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ces derniers étaient embrumés de souvenirs lointains, d'évènements passés et qui pourtant restaient encrés en lui, en son sein, en sa mémoire, en sa chaire, ses os, son sang… Ils faisaient alors battre son cœur à un rythme soutenu, plus que la normale, l'émotion le submergeant lorsqu'il admira ce petit pâté de terre humide qu'il venait de créer car il savait ce qu'il allait en faire ensuite. Doucement, il traça une ligne tout autour de ce petit tas, avant de finalement poser de doigts en son centre, assez profondément pour pouvoir y dresser ainsi un trou.

_"Retournez planter vos arbres pour les voir pousser en toute quiétude..."_

Des mots, ayant été soufflés alors qu'une vie s'éteignait. En y repensant, il s'en voulait.  
>En y repensant, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.<br>Mais aussi discret que ce gland, qui pousserait silencieusement et lentement avant de prendre la magnifique forme d'un chêne fier, grand et fort, il avait laissé ce sentiment fleurir en son sein, ayant suivi en une confiance aveugle ce nain, ce roi, _son_ roi, qui s'en était allé vers les rivages éternels.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien le monde avait semblé s'écrouler autour de lui lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Thorin se voiler, et que ses derniers mots et murmures étaient des paroles de grâces et de paix envers lui. Il l'avait rassuré alors qu'il n'avait plus de craintes, il lui avait murmuré alors qu'il n'entendait plus rien, bercé alors que la mort l'avait pris et qu'il s'était alors endormi vers ce sommeil éternel. On lui avait arraché des mains la seule personne qui avait pu le chambouler et le troubler autant, la peur et la souffrance l'ayant dévasté ce jour-là, comme jamais il ne pourrait le connaitre à nouveau. Il se souviendrait toujours des larmes qui lui avaient brulé les yeux, lui ayant arraché des gémissements brisés sous les sanglots, serrant cette main devenue froide, tandis que le vent du nord s'était levé.

Doucement, sa main se glissa dans sa poche, et il ressortit alors ce gland, ce petit fruit qui était pourtant si simple et si banal aux yeux de tous, mais aux siens, il était rattaché une toute autre chose, une toute autre idée. Fixant ce petit objet rond et marron, il se mordit la joue intérieure avant de lever des yeux à présents aux bords des larmes vers le ciel, comme s'il essayait de fixer quelqu'un à travers les nuages. Si planter une graine était chose aisée pour les bonnes gens comme nous, cette graine-là en était une toute autre sorte, une espèce bien rare, encadrée d'un acte tout à fait spécial. Ce n'était pas juste planter, et laisser pousser, c'était… Imposer la présence de Thorin, de ses souvenirs, comme une promesse celle de ne jamais oublier et de vivre, main dans la main, avec le passé. C'était aussi arborer l'écusson d'Oakenshield, L'Ecu de chêne, affirmer sa loyauté pour ce nain qui était une des personnes les plus importantes qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, malgré son absence si pesante.

Ses yeux retombèrent finalement sur cette terre fraichement retournée, et approchant sa main avec hésitation, il lâcha le gland qui retomba sans bruits dans la terre. Il pouvait revoir alors, le regard de Thorin, qui même voilé par la folie, la maladie et l'avarice, lui fit cadeau d'un bien précieux objet et confidence de craintes, certes horribles lorsqu'on entendait de telles paroles rongées par la paranoïa mais, qui n'en restaient pas moins des peurs fondées lorsque l'on était dans un état de transe comme le sien. Malgré qu'il fût noyé sous l'or de ses pères et rois avant lui, il avait vu clairement Bilbo dans les ténèbres. Il l'avait malgré tout considéré comme un ami, comme un proche, et même si les choses s'étaient noircies ensuite lorsque l'Arkenstone avait changé de camp, ça ne changeait rien.

Il poussa doucement la terre sur le fruit, l'ensevelissant ainsi correctement, avant de se reculer doucement. A genoux, il ferma les yeux dans une inspiration difficile.  
>Lorsque les mains du prince… <em>Du roi nain<em> lui avait alors serré la gorge, il s'était rendu compte à quel point Thorin avait été noyé dans les ombres. Cette détresse l'avait tellement chamboulé, qu'il n'était qu'incapable de lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli, après tout, c'était pour lui, pour eux aussi, mais au fond, il savait que c'était pour le prince nain. Il s'était battu, au-delà de la mort et des ténèbres, pour une cause qu'il trouvait juste et qui était aussi devenue la sienne par la même occasion au fil du temps. Il se sentait chez lui là-bas aussi, auprès de la compagnie d'Oakenshield.

ll se leva doucement, fixant encore un long moment cette terre avant de finalement s'en détourner, la tête haute, avalant sa salive qui fut coincée un instant dans sa gorge nouée avant de finalement laisser un fin sourire conquérir ses lèvres.

« — **… Je l'ai promis. Je _te_**** l'ai promis. Et je m'en souviendrais. Toujours.** »

Et il l'aimera.  
><strong><em>Toujours.<em>**

_I saw the light fade from the sky._  
><em>On the wind I heard a sigh.<em>  
><em>As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers.<em>  
><em>I will say this last goodbye.<em>

_Night is now falling._  
><em>So ends this day.<em>  
><em>The road is now calling.<em>  
><em>And I must away,<em>  
><em>Over hill and under tree,<em>  
><em>Through lands where never light has shone,<em>  
><em>By silver streams that run down to the sea.<em>

_Under cloud, beneath the stars._  
><em>Over snow one winter's morn.<em>  
><em>I turn at last to paths that lead home,<em>  
><em>And though where the road then takes me.<em>  
><em>I cannot tell,<em>  
><em>We came all this way,<em>  
><em>But now comes the day,<em>  
><em>To bid you farewell.<em>

_Many places I have been._  
><em>Many sorrows I have seen.<em>  
><em>But I don't regret,<em>  
><em>Nor will I forget,<em>  
><em>All who took the road with me.<em>

_Night is now falling,_  
><em>So ends this day,<em>  
><em>The road is now calling,<em>  
><em>And I must away,<em>  
><em>Over hill and under tree,<em>  
><em>Through lands where never light has shone,<em>  
><em>By silver streams that run down to the sea.<em>

_To these memories I will hold,_  
><em>With your blessing I will go,<em>  
><em>To turn at last to paths that lead home,<em>  
><em>And though where the road then takes me,<em>  
><em>I cannot tell,<em>  
><em>We came all this way,<em>  
><em>But now comes the day,<em>  
><em>To bid you farewell.<em>

**_I bid you all a very fond farewell._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonsoir o/  
>Oui, je sais, un an qu'on ne m'a pas vu faire surface sur The Hobbit ainsi que la fanfiction Yaoi Series, Il faut dire que le courage m'avait totalement quitté. ;u; Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous dire qu'avec ce nouveau volet qui clos la trilogie du hobbit je vais reprendre de l'activité !<br>Ce OneShot était en partie pour exprimer mes sentiments après avoir vu ce film qui m'a juste... Totalement bouleversé, sur la mort de Fee, Kee, et Thorin.  
>Il se peut que j'en fasse d'autres, celui là n'était pas spécialement... Voilà. xD<br>Je vous conseille de le lire avec "The Last Goodbye", la chanson de Billy Boyd, faite exprès pour ce film. ^^  
>Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne soirée en espérant que vous ayez aimé !<br>Beeye ! : D_**


End file.
